


you drive me crazy (but i don't mind)

by Alice_Prongs



Series: Jily One-Shots [13]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, James is a Dork, Kissing, and too in love with lily he can barely function around her, happy jily because that's what they deserved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 02:06:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12571308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alice_Prongs/pseuds/Alice_Prongs
Summary: Lily wears her boyfriend’s Quidditch jersey, he reacts like a dork, and their friends make bets.





	you drive me crazy (but i don't mind)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! It's almost the end of jilytober, and I've been trying to get some jily fics out for a while now, but it's finally here. Have some fluffy jily since the saddest day of the year is upon us. I hope you guys like it, tell me what you think!

He trips over nothing when he sees what she’s wearing, and she has to try very hard not to laugh. It was Sirius’s idea, of course – or rather, it was Sirius’s _dare_. He’d said he doubted she’d wear James’s clothes out in the open, and Lily had fallen for it immediately. She might have grown up, but she still was just as bad at resisting any challenges thrown her way as she was at the age of eleven. So, together with Marlene and Dorcas, she had started planning the perfect moment to steal her boyfriend’s clothes and wear them for maximum shock of the Hogwarts’ population.

Two weeks later, here they are. It’s the last Quidditch match Gryffindor’s playing, and it’s against Slytherin. James had spent the last month in the brink of a mental breakdown while also working the other players to exhaustion (which is partly the reason why Marley agreed to help Lily in this). He wants to win, not only because it’s Slytherin, but because it’s their last year in the school, and of James as Captain, so he’s working extra hard to get the Quidditch Cup. Lily understands it, this need of his for Quidditch, his last string of teenage life before entering the real world – and the war. She barely even complains when he’s fails at giving her all the attention she seeks from her new boyfriend, but she’s prepared to make him compensate for it once the match is over.

She may also be prepared to make him pay for it just a little bit now, too.

So this morning she had put on his scarlet Quidditch jersey, POTTER written in huge letters across her back. It’s gigantic on her, of course, reaching the middle of her thighs, and she considered briefly wearing it as a dress under Dorcas’s suggestion, but they all agreed it would probably be too distracting to James – and even if their goal is to provoke him, they also want to win against the snakes – so she puts on some muggle jeans as well. It’s not the first time she wears something of his to a match, he had also made her wear his Gryffindor scarf in the winter against Ravenclaw. But Lily knows how James reacts every time she wears one of his shirts in private, so she was quite curious to see his reaction when she’s in public like this.

He doesn’t disappoint her.

He’s the last to come down for breakfast, like he always is on Quidditch days, and they’re all already eating when he arrives. Sirius had already fallen out of his seat from laughter after seeing Lily, and Peter’s eyes had nearly bulged out of his head. Remus had started a betting pool between all of them to what they thought James’s reaction would be. The most popular one had been that he’d fall flat on his face, but there were also some dirtier suggestions by Sirius and Marlene that had made Lily blush involuntarily.

So when James comes in and _almost_ falls flat on his face, Mary and Frank let out shouts of delight and high five, before demanding everyone else to pay up. She ignores it all, pretending not to notice the commotion her choice of outfit is causing. He then practically throws himself on the seat next to her on the table, his eyes roaming from her face to her lap and back again.

“Good morning, babe,” she says, giving him a peck on the lips and going back to breakfast and paying attention to what Dorcas – who’s not as good at pretending, and her lips tremble while she speaks, as if she’s about to laugh – is saying. James continues to stare at her, and not react, so Alice celebrates this time.

“He’s speechless. Give me my money too, Sirius Black.”

“Since when are you the extortion type, Alice?” he grumbles, but starts fumbling with his pockets. She smiles and keeps her hand outstretched, waiting, and Lily can’t help but snort at her sweetest friend making Sirius Black, of all people, give her money.

“What the bloody hell are you all going on about?” James asks, but he doesn’t wait for their answer before his hand lands on her thigh and he leans closer to her. “Where did you get this, Evans?” he whispers in her ear, his other hand gripping the back of the jersey. He’s way too close and she shivers a little.

“It was in your closet, Potter,” she answers, cheekily, giving him another peck. He makes a low sound in the back of his throat that sends a wave of heat through her, but she ignores it – and the way he grips her thigh, his hand sliding just the tiniest bit up. He’s got a game to play soon, and she’s going to have to wait until after he’s done winning it to take advantage of him in the way she wants to.

“Lily, you’re going to kill me one day,” James whispers, laying his head in the crook of her neck.

“Oh, love, don’t say things like that. I’m only trying to be supportive of my boyfriend,” she answers, laughing, her hand sunk in the strands of the hair at the nape of his neck. He lifts his head and pecks her on the lips. She doesn’t even care that all their friends are watching their interaction hoping for something, because James looks absolutely adorable – with the messy hair and glasses askew and hazel eyes glowing – and hot – it’s just the Quidditch uniform, really, paired up with what she knows it’s hiding – and she really wants to kiss him.

“Intimate touching, whispering and being aroused! Give me my money, Black!” says Marlene, practically throwing herself over the table to get to Sirius. He makes a strangled sound from the back of his throat.

“Hey, my bet was that they would almost have sex right here, so I don’t owe you anything,” is what Sirius replies. She hears more than sees the slap he gets from Remus, because James is suddenly crowding her space, his face hovering over hers. Lily really doesn’t care about their friends’ bets at the moment.

“I love you,” he whispers to her, their foreheads touching, and she can’t help the smile that takes over her lips, even if she can already hear Dorcas’s teasing later about how she was glowing with happiness. “And you look bloody hot with my jersey on.” Lily laughs against his mouth as he kisses her.

“I love you too, babe,” she says back. Merlin, they’re too sappy. “Now have some food and go win me that Cup.” She pushes him away, but she’s still smiling. It’s stupid, really, what James Potter does to her.

He grins and turns to his food. “Are we still on for celebrating tonight?”

“Of course, Potter,” she leans closer to him once again so their friends don’t hear, just as he’s shoving a forkful of pancakes into his mouth. “I think I’ll keep your jersey on this time.”

He spits almost everything out onto his plate, and more money is exchanged between their friends as they laugh. Marlene high fives her.

“Now give me my money, Black,” Lily says, hand outstretched.

“Come _on_. Prongs, I had your back here, you know? I was betting on you not being a complete _dork_ , but you just keep acting stupid all the time,” Sirius whines.

James shows him his middle finger, wipes the crumbs off his mouth and kisses Lily with fervor. She answers in kind.

“Look, almost sex right here! I win!” Sirius shouts, and Lily only pulls on James’s hair to make him groan into her mouth.

“Bet’s over, Sirius,” she hears Remus say, but doesn’t care at all as one of James’s hands climbs up her leg and inside the jersey, gripping her bare waist.

 _Bloody hell_ , she doesn’t think she can wait until after the game to have him all to herself.


End file.
